


Topless

by blueorchidboy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fluff and smut maybe???, guess we'll see??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorchidboy/pseuds/blueorchidboy
Summary: Steve has a thing for Bucky's abs- and Bucky knows it.





	Topless

Bucky knew about Steve’s crush on him basically from the start. He had reciprocated those feelings, but had never acted on them. He would have loved to but... it was the forties- you understand, right? But, this isn’t the forties anymore, it’s the 21st century (and the gays are fucking everywhere) so now, after all the drama with SHIELD and all that other bullshit is done, he can basically do all the gay shit he wants so.. fuck it.

The first time it happens, it’s the beginning of summer, and it’s fucking hot. Bucky had basically no choice but to strip, especially considering it was like 90 degrees outside and the air conditioning was broken. It was a damned furnace in that apartment. Steve comes home that day to see Bucky wearing only his boxers, sprawled out on the couch- sweating profusely. Steve thinks Bucky doesn’t notice-but before he can retreat to his room because oh my god Bucky fucking Barnes is half naked on his couch and he’s sweating and all shiny and shit and his abs oh my god, Bucky is greeting him with a small smile and a vague wave of his metal hand. He can definitely see the massive blush all over Steve’s face, but it isn’t until he quietly exits the room that Bucky remember’s Steve’s crush.

He remember’s the way that Steve always used to blush and stutter around him whenever he saw him shirtless, even before the super serum; he never said anything, but always thought it was cute. In that moment, watching Steve turn away in embarrassment, Bucky is struck with an idea, he already wants Steve right? And he’s free to have him. He might as well have some fun with it first- and that old, pre Winter Soldier James Buchanan Barnes humor resurfaces; he’s gonna see how far he can take this before Steve finally cracks.

***

And so it begins. The next time Steve finds him shirtless is two days later. He comes home from grocery shopping to see Bucky washing dishes, which, really, is a common occurrence, but this time, he’s not wearing a shirt. He’s just wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that hang low on his hips, revealing the waist band on his boxers. Steve almost chokes when Bucky turns around, because he can now see every inch of the man’s torso- defined abs and sharp hip bones curving delicately beneath his waist band.

Of course, Steve proceeds to have another freak out and does an awkward little speed walk to his room. Bucky smirks, reveling in the bright red blush on Steve’s face. 

***

A day after the dishwashing occurrence, Bucky is ready to up the ante- and, while they’re eating dinner, probably-accidentally spills their nutritious meal of Kraft Mac and Cheese and orange juice all over his chest and lap, ruining the black tank top he had been wearing. So for the third time that week, Bucky is tugging off his shirt, but this time Steve is here to watch, and he can do nothing but sit there as his basically lifelong crush pulls his top off right in front of him, and once again he can see those glorious abs. He can’t stop the blush creeping up his chest and neck.

”Hey are you okay Stevie?”

Steve just shakes his head and refuses to look at him, because from that very small three feet away, Steve can smell the worn leather scent of him, and it’s kind of driving him up the wall.

***

At this point, Bucky is a little impressed. He never actually thought Steve would make it this far. He knows he certainly wouldn’t have had their roles been reversed, but then, Steve does have that legendary patience and those pesky morals. He must be worried about making things awkward.

So again, Bucky decides to take it further. So he brings his workout into the living room. So when Steve emerges from his room about half an hour into Bucky’s workout, he finds the surreally attractive man who’s had his attention for who knows how fucking long doing pushups on the floor. Knowing Bucky’s exercise habits, this could last a while, and while he would love to just sit and watch the beads of sweat pool in the dimples on his back, he decides against it in favor of taking a very cold shower. But half an hour later, absolutely freezing and teeth chattering, all Steve’s hard work is for nothing because Bucky walks right into Steve’s room to ask for a towel, and he has to watch as Bucky wipes himself down, and try not to let Bucky notice his increasing arousal and reddening face.

Bucky definitely notices.

***

How has this still not worked? Bucky decides it’s time to take drastic measures.

The next time he’s in the shower, he conveniently forgets his towel, and he calls on poor Steve to bring him one. Steve walks in to the sight of Bucky, torso hanging out from behind the shower door (which is frosted, but Steve can still see the outline of his body behind the glass), soaked completely in water, which rolls down his skin. Steve thinks he might just implode from the sight and he's desperately trying to calm himself down because for fuck's sake Rogers he is your best friend you cannot fucking do this.

***

When he steps out of the shower, Bucky wraps that same towel around his waist and strides out of the bathroom and into Steve’s room. He's getting the mail right now, so Bucky finds Steve’s charger and plugs in his phone (he only recently got it, thanks to Natasha, though he still has no idea how it works. It’s just a glowing screeny thing??? How the fuck is it supposed to make phone calls??????). He sprawls out over Steve’s bed, belly first, and tries to figure out the device as it charges.

Steve walks back in and actually has to rub his eyes a little, because he’s not quite sure what he’s seeing. Bucky gives a vague smile, “could you help me? I can’t figure this out. I hope you don’t mind that I’m using your charger, I couldn’t find mine.” Steve only nods, looking distressed. Which is understandable because Bucky is currently very naked, only covered by a small white bath towel, and is in his bed. He’s kind of having a crisis here. He seriously doesn’t want to fuck things up, but Bucky is making it very hard for him. Especially when he rolls over onto his back, oh so conveniently showing off his abs (god damnit those abs).

When Steve finally meets Bucky’s eyes, Steve can see the stupid shit eating grin on his face and the way his eyes dance with mischief. Steve recalls the last few days, to all the times he’s seen those cursed fucking abs and Bucky’s shirtlessness. The couch. Washing the dishes. Pushups in the living room. Asking for the towel after his shower. And now this?

Oh my god

”You’re fucking with me.”

Bucky tilts his head back and laughs, slightly husky. “Took you long enough to notice.”

Steve is blushing hard now, “Bucky what the fuck? You’ve been screwing with my this whole time. Why?”

“When he finishes laughing, Bucky meets his eyes, obviously still amused, “cause I know you’ve got a thing for me and my abs, and I wanted to see what would make you crack.”

Steve’s face is burning, “What? W-why?”

”God damn Steve, you’d think you would’ve noticed by now, but I guess not.”

”What?”

“Oh my god Steve I wanna fuck you. Do I have to spell it out for you?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first Stucky fanfiction ever??? It's pretty rough right now, so I'll probably come back and make improvements. I think it's probably bad so some feedback would be lit so I can fix it thanks.


End file.
